


Three is a Party

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Cerberus - Freeform, Creampie, F/M, Group, Monster - Freeform, Monster Boyfriend, Multi, NSFW, Orgy, Smut, male monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: Requested Fiction.





	1. Chapter 1

You had a reoccurring dream. It started out every few weeks. Slowly, the dream turned into one every week and then every night. It continued to seem so vivid that it was real. You’d wake up from these imaginations to your body feeling every inch of it. You’d have bruises, scratches, and other marks. Sweat would just cover your body in a thin layer.

It couldn’t be real.

That’s what you thought until you were on a camping trip into the mountains with friends. You still had this confirmed as myth when you got lost in the woods. It wavered when you found a clearing in the forest with a small, perfectly circle pond that you had been dreaming about. Your trust of reality was truly shattered when the beings of your dreams seemed to be standing on the other side of the pond, staring deep into your eyes. The three humanoid men slowly merged together to become a monster. It had three heads, large glowing amber eyes, claws on both hands and feet, and a long tail. There seemed to be soft fur covering its entire body. What really floored you was the beast that hung between its legs. It was a length you’d never seen before and thick. It was so pink against suck dark fur. You were frozen at the moment as the three-headed monster came walking through the water.

It slowly rose out from the water, droplets dripping from its fur as it came closer. It reached for you. Your brain finally clicked on. It almost seemed like an eight-foot-tall werewolf if those were real. You couldn’t help but laugh at your own questioning of what stood before your eyes. Its three heads came close to you and licked your face, neck, and chest. You froze up and closed your eyes.

You didn’t even realize when your back hit the ground. The creature began to sniff all over you. Its clawed hands seemed to pat you down under your layers to figure out what was beneath. It touched, stroked, poked, and grabbed all you had to give. You were slightly scared but curious. If this was like your dreams, you knew how it played out. Your cheeks flushed at the thought. The werewolf-like creature ears flickered and suddenly, its nose went between your legs. It sniffed constantly. You shoved your thighs together in hopes of stopping it. It did not help. The claws came across the fabric off your leggings and shredded it to pieces. The creature came closer with all of its head. The noses took turns on which nooks and crannies they partook in. The creature continued its way through your panties and spread your legs. The embarrassment of knowing made you slick. This dream had made your memories arouse you. The creature dug in further. Their noses investigated thoroughly. You could hear the creature’s tail hitting the ground.

The beast grew excited. It rubbed against your body. The claws ran over your skin leaving little red lines in their wake. You withered beneath at the sensation. The heads became alert. The sniffing ceased as its eyes wandered up your figure to your face. It moved completely over you. One head licked at your neck, another at your face, and the last one watched it all unfold with saliva dripping down on you. Its lengthy cock moved between your thighs and poked at your entrance like a true animal. It was hot against your skin, an unnatural temperature. The beast made preparations for itself. It flipped you over and raised your hips with its large hands. One head bit gently into the back of your neck like a possessive man. Another one licked at your ear while a different one nuzzled into the side of your face. It began to hump against the roundness of your ass. You breathed deeply and smelled the earth.

Your cheek pressed into the cool earth. You were eye-level with the grass. You gasped as it entered you, the slickness of both yourself and it makes it easy. It was so hot against your insides. Your hips squirmed to accommodate the beast. It spread you wide open and pressed deep inside of you. You clutched the grass as it began to thrust wildly. The only thing you could do was hang on. It used you for its pleasure without much thought of you beneath. You knew exactly how this ended. Your insides tightened around it at the mere thought.

The creature began to press a heavy, thick bulge around your entrance. You shoved your hips more into the air and got your knees into a better position in the ground. It’s bulge popped into place and stars formed before your eyes. You were mewling into the earth. The creature grew excited and started thrusting directly into you. You could almost see the layers over your stomach bulge out.

The first shot of its cum came quickly. The heat from its completion just poured into your womb over and over again. You were whimpering beneath it. Your whole body was on fire. The teeth at your neck left as a thud hit the ground. You looked back just in time for one of the humanoid figures from before lay on the ground. The male was breathing heavy and his eyes were shut. You did not get enough time to look at the dark-haired being before the wolf-like beast above began a brutal assault on your cunt once more. The knot from earlier had disappeared which released all the hot, thick cum to bubble out of your pussy. One head above you began to snarl and growl as it pumped with feverish intent. Your most sensitive spot was just getting ground against constantly. You cussed loudly as the orgasm rushed over your body. You lost your position which sent you laying on the ground flat. The being pressed a heavy hand into your back and claws sank into your tops.

Your clothes were shredded off your body. The creature above seemed to get off on that as the large cock twitched hard inside you. There were the shockwaves of your cunt still making you quiver and shake. A heavy bulge started to press against your entrance again. You squealed as the cum from earlier gave it easy access. You clawed the dirt floor and kicked your legs while your overly sensitive walls were getting thrust into with pinpoint accuracy. Your eyes rolled back into your head as the cock erupted inside your body once more. The noisy head began to howl and pumped all the way through its own orgasm before following suit of the first one.

It fell backward out of the beast as it became once more human and almost rolled into the pond. The now one-headed creature laid on the ground with its twitchy erection still inside your body. It pulled your back to the front of its body, rolled over so you were facing the sky, and continued where the two had left off. You could only shiver and spasm as it used you. This one was more calculated. It took its time with you while not seeming possessive or rough. One rough, clawed hand came to hold your thrust as it pumped up into you. You quivered all around its massive length. The creature nuzzled against your head. Its legs moved in between yours to get a better angle as it spread you wide with its new footing. You clung to the arm that was wrapped around your front. The creature huffed into your ear and ground against your sweet spot.

Your back arched right off of his body. Your nails dug into its fur as it felt so good. The noises that were coming from your mouth were lewd. It’s thrusts aimed for completion. You were begging for it at this point. What’s one more?

It held you tight against its body as it slammed one final time. You screamed as your orgasm followed its. You didn’t even know what really happened after that. You remember meeting the cold earth once more. Your whole body was radiating with heat. Your last blurry memories were of the creature sinking back into a humanoid before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested Fiction.

You were in the grass again. The ground greeted you as it had done a few times before.

This was becoming a ritual.

You had come back here a few weeks after the first incident.

Then you came back every two weeks.

Then once a week.

Now you can’t even make it a couple days.

There’s a fever that comes over your body. It doesn’t go away very easily. You try all sorts of medicines and remedies. Your water bill was out of this world with all the cold baths and showers you tried to take. It never cut through the heat.

It started between your legs. It was like a surge. You couldn’t think. You’d be covered in sweat. It was hard to do anything.

You went back to the woods with the circle pond as if it would give you answers. You prayed to gods you never knew to help.

They always came instead.

They were your saviors.

The beast would remove your clothes. They would be shredded to pieces and you’d have to piece them back together to go home. At this point, you’d strip right before you got into the clearing. It was easier that way.

They’d come from the water.

The dripping massive beast would get you on the ground and investigate your body again. Your legs spread automatically. You wanted this.

You couldn’t lie to yourself after so many mind-blowing orgasms. You wanted every second of this. You begged for it.

Its hot tongue slid between your slick lips. A different mouth would nibble on your puffy mound and thighs. His claws would pick your legs up and raise your hips off the ground so the third head could get where it wanted to be. A tongue would prod your puckered hole as a different tongue would lap at your juices. You help out by rubbing your clit while the tongues do what they want.

Your toes are curling in no time. Your first orgasm is always quick. The heat in your belly comes down for a moment but the mouths do not. They continue as if it means nothing. Your slickness is sought after like treasure. They are snout deep in whatever crevice they can get into. They never release you until they are happy enough with what they find.

You will cum for a second time before they are done. The dog-like creature gets excited and drops you on the ground before rubbing his heavy prick against your already sensitive pussy. They are never hesitant.

They fill your cunt quickly. It bottoms out with their heavy balls pressed against your ass. You pull on your own nipple with moans parted your lips. You love to watch the creature get even more excited with your actions. The group of you have got to know each other well.

It grips your hips with claws digging into your flesh and pounds. It’s the first time inside you and they always relish in the feeling of your pussy not full of their cum yet. The creature pins you down with its body with the three heads licking and biting wherever they can. The heavy balls slap against your ass with each thrust. You can hear the moment your bodies meet.

The juices between you and them flow heavily. It’s not human anymore and maybe you aren’t either. The heat in your belly is started to get worse with every intense slam into your body. They fill you up completely where the tip is kissing the bottom of your cunt. It feels so good. Your wrapping your legs around its body to keep them inside. Your arms are hanging onto their wide form with all that you can muster.

You are fucked into the dirt. There is no romance about this. It is primal. It is your body and theirs. It is dirt and blood. It’s the ache in your cunt that needs to be met by the feel of gushing semen.

You suck on one of the tongues of the beast. The other two are going wild with snarls and growls as the pace gets ever faster. It’s getting more erratic as a small bulge builds and slips in and out of your body until it’s too big. It pops in with a wet sound and won’t come out. But the beast does not care. It will continue to roughly pound into your body with wild abandon. It is precise with being locked into place and you can’t even be coherent when it happens.

You’re just making noises and digging into their fur. Your body is very eagerly awaiting what it needs. You can see the stars behind your eyelids as another orgasm builds. The beast comes first. The hot jizz spills into your guts until you’re starting to bloat. They are forced to stay inside you until the knot slims down.

When it does, the first human fades away from the Cerberus. It is now only two-headed but it’s cock springs back to life. Cum oozes from your cunt but it pays no mind as it spreads your used lips and makes way for themselves.

It breeds you once more. You’re getting tired of being on your back and it seems to understand. The creature moves without much separation as it lifts you on to your side and lifts your leg up. With your leg over its shoulder, you can tell it is hungry for more. It pounds you again until it’s howling at the sky with a bulge that wants to pop into your body. It ruts against you with frustration because the angle is wrong. It drops your leg and shoves you into your stomach to shove its knot into you. The Cerberus is eager. It sinks it’s teeth into your shoulder as it cums inside once again.

It’s human is practically shoved out of the creature as the final form takes full control and brings you up on your knees. It grinds its cock between your cheeks. You can look down to see the thick semen dripping on to the ground. You gasp for air as it fills you. This angle is always the one that rubs you the best.

It’s fat cock grinds against all your spots. You shiver and whine as the heat in your belly is becoming unbearable. Your fingers find your clit between your legs and furiously rub. The beast practically mounting you at this point. It won’t take much longer. The fever seems to do things to you both.

You scream in desperation as the orgasm surges through your body. Your spasming walls seem to end for the creature. It shoves down into your hole with all its power and spews another load into your body.

You are always left satisfied when you exit this forest. If only you had answers for when you rejoined society to what bizarre things left you shaking in a pile of cum.


End file.
